Namaya
Namaya is the het ship between Amaya Jiwe and Nate Heywood from the Legends of Tomorrow fandom. Canon Nate and Amaya grew close due to their shared connection with the Justice Society of America. During a mission during the revolutionary war, Nate fell in a river and Amaya had to save him. While trying to get warm from the cold, the two end up sleeping together, but after the mission is over, Amaya thinks they should just stay teammates and friends. Amaya starts to fall for Nate and the two become an official couple. After defeating the Legion of Doom, Amaya returns to 1942 to fulfill her destiny, breaking up with Nate in the process. She returns to the Waverider, her presence upsetting Nate at first, but the two come to an understanding and remain amicable. They get back together again during a mission to save the band ABBA. They had to separate again, when Amaya returned to Zambesi to keep the timeline intact and not endanger her descendants existence. Season 2 COMPROMISED Nate is in the library as Amaya walks in. She asks what he's doing, and he explains how he, Ray and Stein had been creating a device to detect timequakes. Amaya likes it to a time seismograph. Nate says that the name is great, and he's officially stealing it. Amaya starts to talk about the JSA but goes quiet and starts to leave the room. Nate stops her and asks if she could tell him about his grandfather since they were friends. Amaya says that Henry was a great man. Nate asks for more, but Amaya says that the JSA didn't fraternize with each other, which is something the Legends should start doing. The seismograph goes off, and they go to have a team meeting. They go to the 80's, Amaya suggesting that she contact the JSA in Washington D.C., Nate saying that he'll go with her at Sara's insistence. Amaya questions the outfits of the time, Nate explaining that they were supposed to make women seem more imposing. Amaya takes it to mean manly, questioning why there wasn't equality between the sexes by this time. Nate tells her to never lose her optimism. They enter the JSA academy, only to find it completely empty. Amaya asks what happened, Nate having no idea, Amaya becoming angry since the historian doesn't know what happened. He tells her that everything the JSA did was classified, and he could only find out about it through a lot of vague stuff. She finds a picture of her team, and says that she should have never left. Nate says that whatever happened isn't her fault, but they don't know what happened, so Amaya is still quick to blame herself. Nate goes through files about "future" JSA missions when the room suddenly becomes dark. Amaya uses her totem to find the source and discovers its Obsidian/Todd. He asks why she left in the 40's, but Nate knocks him out before she gets the chance. Amaya tells Nate who he is, and Nate feels bad about knocking him out. Nate starts to worry that he possibly killed Todd, when he wakes up. He asks Amaya how she still looks the same, and she explains that she time traveled to try and find Rex's killer. He explains what happened to the JSA, when Sara calls them back to the Waverider. Nate enters the library, asking who's on screen. Amaya tells him that it's Stein's wife and they used Gideon to find her. Nate realizes that they could use Gideon to find Darhk, but she can't find him. Amaya says they know where he's going to be, the state dinner, and Gideon reminds them how heavily guarded it is. Amaya suggests contacting Todd, since he could have some government contacts. They go to him, but Todd says no. They try and convince him, but Todd says that Amaya wouldn't be able to remain professional with Rex's killer around. Nate is confused since Amaya is very professional before realizing that Amaya and Rex were together. Amaya insists that they weren't but she and Rex were going to leave the JSA after the war and be together. That's why she left, and why she can't talk about her teammates. Todd is able to be convinced and gets them to the dinner. They are able to stop Darkh form blowing up the white house, but he gets away and injures Todd in the process. He is fixed up on the Waverider and talks to Amaya, telling her that just because Rex is gone she shouldn't give up on a second chance at love. Nate walks in as they officially say goodbye. Nate is about to leave when Amaya starts to talk about Henry. Nate gives her a beer and they toast. Moments Season 2 Compromised *Nate winks at Amaya *Nate promises to catch Amaya up on Cold War History *When Nate asks why the government didn't trust Todd, Amaya tells him to leave it alone *Nate tell Todd that Amaya won't face Darhk alone Fanon The two are liked by more general audiences. Many critics believing they had a better dynamic than the first season's main couple. Although the pairing isn't as popular on more fan based site's like Tumblr or AO3. On AO3 it is the third most written ship for Amaya, and the second most written for Nate. Fandom FAN FICTION :Amaya/Nate on FanFiction.Net : Quotes Photos Namaya Look.gif|Invasion! (3) 213namaya.jpeg|Land Of The Lost namaya.jpeg|Land Of The Lost